A Demon Goes To Royal Woods
by Ybarra87
Summary: Lincoln makes a dangerous deal and it's up to Luna to save him. I do not own the Loud House.


It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods and Lincoln was just returning home after getting tickets to the Mick Swagger concert for Luna. He was almost home until he was bumped into and knocked down by Chandler who was with his friends.

"Watch where you're going Loud!" Chandler yelled as Lincoln was getting up.

"Chandler you bumped into me." Lincoln said as he stood up.

"What did you say?" Chandler said as his friends started pounding their fists into their hands.

Lincoln knowing it was pointless to try to put a fight just said "Never mind. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"That's what I thought you said." Chandler replied with a smirk as he walked off with his friends.

Lincoln could hear him cackling as he walked off but he really didn't care as he needed to get home so he could give Luna her tickets. He then proceeded to run home.

LOUD HOUSE

Lincoln just walked through the front door and as usual the house is loud like always. Lincoln made his way to the living room where Luna was playing her guitar. Luna sees him and just smiles. "Hey bro, did you get the tickets?" She asked.

"Yeah I did. Here you go Luna" Lincoln said as he reached into his back pocket but to his shock they weren't there. Lincoln just gave a sad and scared look and said "I'm sorry Luna I must of lost them."

Luna's smile instantly faded and immediately turned into an angry scowl. "YOU WHAT?!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Luna." Lincoln whimpered out.

"No apology is going to cut it Lincoln. This was going to be Mick Swagger's last concert and I had to save up a lot of money for those tickets. I would have went to get them myself but I was needed around here and you said you would get them for me. You said I could count on you, Lincoln."

"You can Luna."

"No I can't Lincoln. You just proved I can't count on you for anything."

"I'm so sorry Luna." Lincoln said with a sad look as tears started coming down his eyes. Not being able to stand Luna being mad at him Lincoln ran out of the house.

"That was mean even for me." Lola said

"I'm going to have to agree with Lola on this." Lori said. "You went too far Luna. It was an accident and besides wasn't last year suppose to be Mick Swagger's last concert?"

"Well that's the thing with Mick you never know when it's going to be his last." Luna replied. "That's why I want to go to every concert I can. I don't want to miss his last concert."

"Well you're going to apologize to him when he gets home." Lori said as she got up and headed for the stairs. "I would make you go out and find him now to apologize but right now it's time for my video chat with Bobby." She then proceeded to her room and started her video chat. As soon as Bobby's face came on the screen Lori's eyes just grew big. "Hey there Bobby Boo Boo Bear."

"Hey Babe." Bobby replied.

Just then a voice could be heard on Bobby's side. "Hey Bobby, I'm home."

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Bobby said. "I'm having a video chat with Lori come say hi."

Ronnie Anne then came on to the screen. "Hey Lori I'm trying to get a hold Lincoln but he won't answer his phone. Could you tell him I have his Mick Swagger tickets?"

"You found them?!" Lori said with a shocked look. "Where did he lose them at?"

"He didn't lose them Chandler lifted them off him." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Chandler stole them?!" Lori shouted angry at the fact that Chandler just caused a big fight between Luna and Lincoln.

"Yeah, I heard him bragging about it to his friends so I decided to teach him a lesson." Ronnie Anne replied with a smirk while pounding her fist into her hand.

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby shouted. "You know Mom and Dad don't want you fighting. Now I have to tell them."

"Boo Boo Bear." Lori said getting Bobby's attention. "Please don't tell your parents. Ronnie Anne only did to help Lincoln so she shouldn't get in trouble."

"Okay Babe." Booby said.

"Thank you Lori." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's no problem Ronnie Anne." Lori said "Boo Boo Bear I need to end this video chat now because I have to fix the damage Chandler caused here. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, later Babe." Bobby said as he closed the chat.

Lori then left her room and proceeded down the stairs to confront Luna. "Luna." Lori said as she walked into the living room getting her attention. "I just found out Lincoln didn't lose those tickets Chandler stole them off him. Lincoln didn't know Chandler stole them but Ronnie Anne found out and got them back. Don't worry you can still go to your concert. I mean who cares what you said to Lincoln. Right?"

The second Luna heard that the anger she had just disappeared and turned into shock and disappointment. Realizing what just happened and what she told Lincoln she felt disgusted. "What have I done?!" Luna shouted. "I can't believe I said those things to him! I blamed for something that wasn't his fault. I need to find him!"

"What about your concert?" Lori asked in an annoyed tone.

"The concert isn't important! Lincoln is!" Luna screamed.

"Well I'm glad you're finally realizing it now." Lori said. "But since we don't know where he is you'll have to wait."

MEANWHILE WITH LINCOLN

Lincoln was just walking down the street making his way to the park but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln turned around to see it was Haiku. "Oh hey Haiku." he said.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Luna's mad at me for losing the tickets for the Mick Swagger concert. I'm just heading to the park to think for a bit."

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No I'll be okay by myself." He said as he walked away.

Haiku then notice a man carrying a violin case and walking towards the park. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. She immediately pulled out her phone and sent a text.

LOUD HOUSE

Luna was looking out the window waiting for Lincoln to come home. The other sister were in the living room doing their own thing. Suddenly Lucy received a text. She looked at it and said "Gasp!" Now normally the Loud sisters are used to Lucy saying gasp out loud but the way she said it this time they instantly knew something was up.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Lincoln's in trouble! We have to get to the park now!" Lucy yelled.

Luna's head popped up the second she heard Lincoln's name. She then ran up to Lucy. "What do you mean he's in trouble?" She asked.

"There's no time to explain! We have to get to the park now!" Lucy screamed as she ran out the door with the rest of the Loud sisters following.

ROYAL WOODS PARK

Lincoln was sitting on a bench crying upset that Luna is mad at him when he heard a voice "Can I ask why you're crying?"

Lincoln looked up to see a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and black pants. He had a brown vest on top of his shirt and was wearing a black blazer. Lincoln also noticed a violin case next to him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Just a stranger passing through." the man replied. "Now can you tell me why you're crying?"

"My sister is mad at me for losing her Mick Swagger tickets." Lincoln replied.

"Mick Swagger tickets." The man said as he chuckled. "That's kind of funny. I happen to have some Mick Swagger tickets." The man then pulled out a pair of Mick Swagger tickets. "You see a friend of mine gave me these tickets but I don't plan on going. You can have them if you want."

Lincoln just looked at the tickets and then looked at the man. "It wouldn't feel right just taking the tickets without you getting anything in return." He said.

"I guess not." The man said. "I don't know what I want right now but I think minute you put these tickets in your sister's hands." The man then put out his hand and asked "do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal." Lincoln said as he shook the man's hand. The man then handed the tickets to Lincoln. Just then he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see it was Luna and the rest of his sisters. Lincoln wanting Luna to forgive him ran straight up to her. "Luna!" He shouted. "I got you some Mick Swagger tickets so can you please forgive me?"

Luna took the tickets and was immediately shocked. "These are front row tickets!" She said. "Where did you get these?"

"From him." Lincoln said pointing to the man who was now walking towards them.

"Lincoln did you shake his hand?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Lincoln you just made a deal with a music demon!"

"A what?" He asked.

"A music demon. They are demons who handle all things related to music. What does he want in exchange for the tickets?"

"He didn't say. He told me that he would tell me what he wanted the minute I put the tickets in Luna's hands."

"Lucy what exactly is happening?" Luna asked.

"Lincoln just made a deal with a music demon to get you those tickets!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh for crying out loud Lucy!" Lisa screamed. "You dragged us all the way down here for nothing! I mean there are no such things as demons!"

"Oh but I am a demon, little girl." The man said as he slowly approached them. He stopped and looked at Lincoln. "I know what I want know." He then pointed to Lincoln. "You." All of a sudden Lincoln went flying into a cage that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why me?" Lincoln asked.

"You have one of the few qualities I admire. Loyalty. I like that quality in a servant. I need someone to keep my violins clean and that someone is you." The man told him.

"But what about my friends and family? You know they'll look for me!" Lincoln shouted.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'll be taking all their memories of you." The man then looked at the Loud sisters. "But seeing how loyal you are to your sisters I'll let them keep their memories of you."

"WAIT!" Luna screamed. "Take your tickets back! I don't want them if I'm going to lose Lincoln!"

"I'm sorry, but a deal's a deal. Besides I really don't care about the tickets."

Lori then walked up to the man. "Now wait just a minute!" She yelled. "You can't take our brother!"

"We made a deal and he shook my hand so it's binding!"

"Now just wait a gosh darn minute!" Lisa shouted. "Just because he shook your hand doesn't make it legally binding!"

The man just took one look a Lisa and said "You're a little smarty pants aren't you?"

"I believe you mean genius and you got that right pal!"

"It's a good thing I always carry these on me." The man then pulled something out of his jacket and gave it to Lisa.

Lisa look at them one was a contract and the other was a pamphlet that was titles "So You Just Met A Music Demon". "A Pamphlet!" Lisa shouted as she threw it to the ground "No one reads those!" She then went over the contract and with a solemn look she said "There's nothing I can do it's binding."

"Well now that we got that over with I'll be taking my new servant now." The man said as he walked toward the cage.

"Luna challenge him." Lucy said.

"What?" Luna asked not knowing what she meant.

"If you want to save Lincoln then do it!"

Luna then shouted at the man "I challenge you!"

The man hearing this stopped in his tracks and turned around giving a huge smile. "Did you say a challenge?" He then instantly appeared in front of Luna. "I love a challenge" he said while wringing his hand together. "I assume you want your brother's freedom if you win so what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?" Luna asked.

"Your musical talent." The man said as he put his hand out. "So do we have a deal?"

Before Luna could say or do anything Lisa screamed "What is going on here?!"

"The only way to break a contract is to challenge the demon in charge of it." Lucy said

"Well it doesn't say that in the contract!" Lisa shouted.

"Actually it's in page three of the pamphlet." The man said. "No one ever bother's to read those."

Lori then picked it up and looked at it "He's right." she said.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted?" the man said as he turned to Luna "Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do it Luna!" Lincoln cried out.

"I got to Linc." Luna said. "It's my fault you're in this mess so I got to be the one to get you out of it. You can count on me Lincoln." She said with a small smile as she shook the man's hand and said "It's a deal!"

"Excellent!" The man shouted.

"So what's the challenge?" Luna asked.

"It's a violin playing contest."

"But I don't have my violin on me."

"That isn't a problem." the man said as he snapped his fingers causing Luna's violin to appear in front of her.

"Okay go ahead and pull out your golden violin and take us to Georgia." Luna said as she picked up her violin.

The man instantly gave an annoyed and angry look. "We're not going to Georgia!" He screamed.

"Oh can we go to Hawaii instead?" Leni asked.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAWAII!" He screamed.

"Aw." Leni said with a sad look.

"ONE SONG THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN EVERYONE IS THINKING I HAVE A GOLDEN VIOLIN AND THAT I'M TAKING THEM TO GEORGIA FOR THE CHALLENGE." The man screamed out and then started to calm down a little. "Let me tell you what really happened. First of all I don't have a golden violin! There's no such thing and even if there was it would produce a horrible sound plus it would be heavy as heck! Second it wasn't a challenge it was a violin playing contest and it happened in Kentucky! I just happened to lose and the winner goes a makes a song about beating me!"

"So we're going to Kentucky?" Leni asked.

"Cool I want to eat some of their fried chicken!" Lynn shouted.

"I want to check out the engines on the race cars there!" Lana yelled.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO KENTUCKY!" The man screamed.

"I like to know why the song said it happened in Georgia?" Luan asked.

"BECAUSE MY NAME IS GEORGE!" The man cried out.

"So basically the guy is calling you a girl." Lynn said while laughing.

George just gave a scowl as Luna said "Can we start now?"

"You're right let's get started." George said as he snapped his fingers causing a huge dome to surround him and the Louds. As they looked out through the dome they notice everything has stopped moving. "Time stops whenever I do a challenge so you don't have to worry." George said. He then turned to the girls "Why don't you girls take a seat." he said as he snapped his fingers again causing bleachers to pop up giving the girls somewhere to sit. George then took off his blazer and placed it on top of Lincoln's cage. He then opened up his violin case and pulled out his violin. "Now let me explain the rules there will be three rounds. When you're playing images will show up above us. The better you play the better images will be."

A confused Lana, Leni, and Lynn just said "huh?"

George just turned to them and said "Let me say this in simple words. The person who puts on a better fireworks show wins."

"Oh!" Lana, Leni, and Lynn said.

"Can't get more simple than that." Lisa retorted.

George then turned back to Luna. "Back to the rules I will go first since this is my challenge when I am done it will be your turn. You will have time to think of something to play and you will have to play something better than I played. Also a word of advice do not go all out when you first start because I will play better than you in the second round and since you gave it all you got in the first round that means I win. Now any questions?"

"No." Luna said as she got her violin ready. "Now let's do this!"

"Let the challenge begin!" George screamed out as he then proceeded to play. He started off small as the images above started small as well. The images then started picking up as well as his music until he stopped.

"My turn." Luna said as she started off making sure she held back but also made sure she outdid his performance but not by much. The images came out a little better than George's making sure she passed the first round.

"Now it's time for round two. Time to pick it up a little." George then started playing starting of stronger causing the images he made beat out Luna's. When he was done he just gave a smug smile "Top that." He said.

"I will for Lincoln." She said as she started playing making sure she beated out his images causing her to pass the second round.

George just smile. "Impressive. We made it all the way to the the third round. Now it's time for me to go all out." George just started playing making sure he held nothing back as the image above started filling the whole dome making it impossible for Luna to beat him. When he was done he just look at Luna "It would be a waste to take away your musical talent." he said. "So I'll just take your memories of Lincoln instead. Your turn."

Luna couldn't believe it. She knew she couldn't beat his performance and she really didn't care about losing her musical talent if it meant no Lincoln. The thing she could stand the most was losing her memories of Lincoln. She knew she had play she couldn't give up not for Lincoln. She didn't know what to play then she started thinking of her memories with Lincoln. When she first met her baby brother. When she first sang to him. Everything she been through with him. As she was thinking this she was also playing her violin without really noticing. The images above instantly erased George's and instead of the normal images that had been seen Luna's memories with Lincoln were being shown instead. The Loud girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. They saw Luna's love for their brother. What she would do for him. What they would all do for him if they had to. They could feel the tears coming from their eyes. George just gave a smirk as he placed his violin back in it's case and then proceeded to put his blazer back on. He then snapped his fingers opening Lincoln's cage door allowing him to get out. Lincoln was about to run to Luna until he was stopped by George.

"Look up there." He said. "That's proof of your sister's love for you. Don't ever forget it."

Lincoln looked up and the memories he could feel Luna's love for him. He started to cry without hesitation. As soon as Luna was done she looked around. "I'm sorry I guess I played without noticing. I probably played what I felt." Luna said as she started to frown. "So I take it I lost."

George just snapped his finger causing the dome to disappear and smiled. "Actually you won." He said as he let Lincoln go causing him to run towards Luna and hug her the rest of the Loud sisters came running to join the hug as well.

"I'm so sorry Lincoln." Luna cried out.

"Luna it's my fault. This all happened because I lost the tickets." Lincoln said as he hugged Luna not wanting to let go.

"Actually Bro. It's not your fault. It turns out that Chandler kid stole the tickets from you but I don't care about the tickets or the concert I'm just glad I didn't lose the best brother in the world."

"Speaking of tickets I believe these belong to you." George said as he presented the tickets to Luna.

"I don't want them." Luna said holding on to Lincoln.

"Not even with some backstage passes." George said he pulled out some backstage passes to go with the tickets and placed them in Luna's hand. He then began to walk away but stopped to say "And when you get back there tell Mick George say hi."

"You know Mick Swagger?!" Luna asked atsonished that the monster who tried to take her brother knows her idol.

"Who do you think gave me the tickets?" George said.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"It's a long story but I'm sure Mick will tell you everything. Just by tell him I said hi and he'll know I acknowledged you." George then proceeded to walk off but stopped when he heard a voice.

"I know what you did." The voice said.

George turned around to see it was Lucy and it instantly scared him. "Geez! What are you some kind of demon?!"

"No, but I wish I was a vampire." Lucy said causing George to roll his eyes. "But I take it your job here is done right?"

George just smiled. "I'm surprised that someone figured out why I pulled this stunt. We both know Luna has great talent and has been inspired by many things. But I felt she was starting to forget her main inspiration for her music. I didn't think I should do anything until that little Chandler punk stole the tickets from Lincoln and then Luna was getting angry for something that wasn't Lincoln's fault. I knew I had to step in and remind her what her main inspiration was. I knew she would win. She just needed a reminder. Can we keep this conversation between us?"

Lucy just smile. "I won't say a word." She said. George then walked away disappearing after a few steps. Lucy just turned around and saw all of her sisters hugging Lincoln. She knew George was right about Lincoln being Luna's inspiration because he was hers. He always inspired her and well as the rest of the rest of the family. He was one of the biggest things that kept their family going and without him their family wouldn't be as loud as it should be. Lucy then smiled and ran towards her family to hug Lincoln.

THE END


End file.
